Manga
Case Closed, known as Meitantei Conan (名探偵 コナン, Detective Conan) in Japan, is written by Gosho Aoyama and serialized in Weekly Shōnen Sunday. The series began its serialization in 1994. Shogakukan later collects these chapters in tankōbon bound volumes. Viz Media licenses the Case Closed manga for an English adaptation in North America. Several adaptations based on Case Closed have been made including the anime series and thirteen featured films, with the fourteenth slated for release during the spring of 2010. Shogakukan has collected 707 chapters into 67 tankōbon in Japan. The first volume was released on June 18, 1994, and volume 67 was released on February 18, 2010. In addition, ani-manga tankōbon based on the Case Closed films have been released by Shogakukan, each movie cut into two parts. Viz Media released 33 volumes of the English adaptation of the manga, with volume 1 released on September 7, 2004, and volume 33 released on January 19, 2010. Viz continued to release the series bimonthly until January 2010, after which, it has switched to trimonthly. Volume List Volume 1 t/ 10 Volumes 11/20 Volumes 21/30 Volume 31/40 Volume 41/50 Volumes 51/68 Under Shönen Sunday Jimmy Kudo, a 17-year-old high school prodigy and detective who frequently worked with the police, was attacked by two members of a mysterious crime syndicate while investigating a case regarding blackmail. He was then forced to take a newly developed experimental poison that was supposed to kill him, but due to a rare side-effect unknown to the two men, the drug transformed his body back into that of his seven-year-old self instead, after they left him for dead. In order to hide his identity and investigate the whereabouts of the syndicate, which he later finds out is called the Black Organization, he adopts the pseudonym Conan Edogawa. To search for leads to the syndicate, he manages to move in with his childhood friend Rachel Moore, whose father, Richard Moore, works as a private investigator. He also enrolls at Teitan elementary school and forms the Junior Detective League with three other children in his class; Amy Yoshida, Mitch Tsuburaya, and George Kojima. Even as Conan, Jimmy continues solving criminal cases, usually posing as Richard Moore with the help of special gadgets, invented by his neighboor and friend, Dr. Agasa. Richard Moore, a rather inept detective, is bewildered at the sudden rise in his case-solving abilities, but does not question this as he is more than glad about his subsequent rise in fame. Later in the series, another main character, Anita Hailey, appears. A former member of the Black Organization, codenamed "Sherry", she is actually Shiho Miyano, a gifted chemist who developed the poison APTX 4869 which turned Jimmy back into a child. After her sister was brutally murdered by members of the Black Organization, she tried to get out and was held captive. She then attempted to commit suicide by taking a dose of APTX 4869, but instead was transformed into a child as well, and managed to escape from them.6 She then enrolled in Conan's school under the pseudonym Anita Hailey. She knows Conan's true identity and helps him in his quest to bring down the Black Organization. Later on, Conan becomes involved with the American FBI, and they are able to capture Kir, a member of the Black Organization. Kir is later revealed to be an undercover CIA agent, and promises to relay information about the Black Organization to the FBI. They return Kir to the organization. Later, she tells the FBI that the Black Organization has a new member codenamed Bourbon. Chapters 719. "Request from the Bottom of a Lake" (沼底からの依頼, Numazoko kara no irai) 720. "The Kappa's Curse" (河童の呪い, Kappa no noroi) 721. "The True Identity of the Kappa" (河童の正体, Kappa no shōtai) 722. "Steam Murder" (湯けむりの殺人, Yukemuri no satsujin) 723. "Locked Room on the Lake" (湖上の密室, Kojō no misshitsu) 724. "An Eye for an Eye" (目には目を, Me ni wa me o) 725. "White Day Murder" (ホワイトデーの殺人, Howaito dē no satsujin) 726. "Miracle Trick" (ミラクルなトリック, Mirakuru na torikku) 727. "Happy White Day" (ハッピーホワイトデー, Happī Howaito Dē) 728. "Air on the G String" (Ｇ線上のアリア, Jī senjō no aria) 729. "Genius" (天才, Tensai) 730. "The Secret of the Diary" (日記の秘密, Nikki no himitsu) 731. "Ryöma" (龍馬, "Ryöma"?) 732. "Breakthrough" (突破,Toppa) 733. "The Cleaning" (洗濯,Sentaku) 734. "Demon Dog" (魔犬, Ma Inu) 735: "Vengeful Spirit" (怨霊 ,Onryou) 736: "The Inubushi Family" (犬伏家 ,Inubushi-ke) 737: "Jewel" (玉, Tama)